


You Deserve Better

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, mentions of michael/gavin and michael/lindsay, vaguely?? they're roomies and theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy drama, always fun. At least Lindsay's roommate and best friend is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anonymous prompt request on tumblr!

“Boys are fucking ridiculous.” 

Lindsay collapses dramatically on her bed, arms sprawled out, hair messily fanned across the blankets. Her phone is clutched loosely in one hand.

“I mean, you’re absolutely not wrong, but why in particular this time?” Mica asks from where she’s sitting awkwardly in her desk chair painting her toenails. 

“Michael motherfucking Jones,” Lindsay says. Mica nods, lips quirking in understanding. “Does he like me, or Gavin? Who fucking knows! Apparently not him!”

“He’s a little confused?” Mica says sympathetically.

“Yeah. Like. I mean, he’s great, and honestly? If he dates Gavin, that’s totally fine with me, those two are practically fucking anyway, I think they’d be really happy together. I just want SOMETHING to happen! He’s dancing around like an asshole, flirting with me, then hitting on Gavin, then refusing to talk to either of us for a week!”

“Lindsay,” Mica says, pointing her nail brush at her, “you don’t need to wait.”

“What do I do?” Lindsay groans, flipping around to smush her face into a pillow. 

“Make a move on him, tell him to get his ass in gear and make up his mind, or tell him that you’re not interested in him or his frivolous games.”

“Frivolous?” Lindsay turns her head to cock an eyebrow.

“Word of the day,” Mica explains, gesturing to the calendar on the desk. “For real, though.  You don’t need some indecisive, fickle boy. No matter how cute Michael is, if he’s gonna play a game, you need to set down the rules.”

“Yeah.” Lindsay sits up and bites her lip. “I guess you’re right.”

“You deserve better, Linds. You’re smart and funny and, like, really hot.”

Lindsay softens. “Aw, Mica.”

“It’s true.” Mica smiles.

“You’re totally right,” Lindsay says firmly. “I’m gonna text Michael and tell him to just get with Gavin already.”

“You sure?”

Lindsay nods. “Yep, absolutely.”

“You got it, girl.” Mica flashes a smile and supportive thumbs up.

As Lindsay’s fingers work over her phone, Mica runs her fingers along their collection of nail polish and selects a fiery red color. “Come here, lemme paint your nails,” she says. “You take the chair.”

Lindsay hardly hesitates as she sends the text. She sets her phone aside and takes Mica’s place as the other girl sits on the floor with her legs splayed out to let her own peachy pink toes dry. 

Lindsay watches Mica’s sure strokes and steady fingers turn her toenails smooth, shiny red in silence for a few moments. “Hey… Mica?”

“Hmm?”

“… Thanks.”

Mica smiles up at her. “No problem! I think red is definitely your color, it looks really good against our skin tone and brings out your eyes–”

“No, no, not that. Though thank you for that too, actually.” Lindsay wiggles her toes a little as Mica dips the brush back in the bottle. “For helping me with my dumb romantic life.”

“Well, hey, what are friends for?”

“Friends…”

Mica pauses at the odd inflection in her voice. “You okay?”

“Yeah… Just thinking.”

“What about?”

Lindsay takes a long pause before responding with a simple, “you.”

A drop of red drips onto the floor. 

“I’m fucking dumb, you know that?” Lindsay says. “Like. Jesus, I was so wrapped up in my drama with Michael, I didn’t even think about anything else.”

“Are… are you insinuating what I think you are?”

“If insinuating means that I’m trying to say Michael’s a thing of the past and the world that is my oyster has suddenly shown me a beautiful pearl I was too clueless to notice before, then yes.”

“I… I…”

Lindsay reaches down and gently grabs Mica’s hand. She moves the brush back into the bottle of nail polish with the other hand. 

“You have really pretty eyes,” Lindsay says, sounding almost awed. 

Mica’s face grows warm. Definitely wasn’t like she hadn’t been secretly crushing on Lindsay for months or anything. 

“Mica,” Lindsay says, her voice shy. “I. I mean, not to rush into anything yet. We’re best friends. Thick as thieves. But. Now that I’m like, really thinking about it, maybe, I don’t know, you’re like, an angel or something, you’re so sweet and really pretty, and you know, maybe–”

“Lindsay,” Mica shushes. “Babe.” She smiles. “Absolutely no need to rush, we got all the time in the world. But if you wanna get coffee tomorrow as… less gal pals, more in the date zone, I’d be totally down.”

Lindsay brightens. “Hell yeah, let’s do it! It’s… a date?”

“It’s a date.”

“And Michael can go fuck himself.”

“No, no, Michael can go fuck Gavin.”

The two dissolve into giggles, cheeks pink and touches lingering a little as Mica finishes painting Lindsay’s nails. The finishing touch falls nowhere near her toes, with Mica leaving a glossy lip mark on Lindsay’s cheek.


End file.
